Rtas 'Vadum
Rtas 'Vadum (formerly 'Vadumee) is a Sangheili Shipmaster of the carrier Shadow of Intent, prior to which he was the only known Special Operations Commander in the Covenant. Biography Service with the Covenant Crisis Aboard the Infinite Succor When the agriculture ship Infinite Succor was boarded by an unknown threat, Rtas 'Vadumee lead a team there to investigate comprised of Elites and Grunts, along with securing a Legate known as the Minister of Etiology. They encountered the Flood for the first time there. In an attempt to kill the Flood, 'Vadumee used the Engineering station to set a Slipspace course to the sun. During that time, it was revealed that the Legate had become infected, and Rtas had to battle an infected Kusovai. He was able to make a mortal strike at the infected Kusovai by allowing Kusovai to strike him along his arm and face and it was at this time that Kusovai became vulnerable to Vadumees counter. It was there that an Energy sword cut off his left mandibles as well as severely wounding him. He managed to escape two minutes before the Slipspace Jump occurred. He is believed to be the only survivor of the Infinite Succor mission.The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor Halo 'Vadumee was unlikely to be present on Halo, due to the extreme wounds he suffered on the Infinite Succor. The Heretics 's life means nothing to him.]] 'Vadumee was assigned to hunt down the Heretic leader, Sesa 'Refumee, on a gas mining platform over Threshold. Joining him was the Arbiter, recently sentenced to this position by the High Council. Aboard a Phantom, he provided valuable reinforcements to the Arbiter as he progressed through the facility, including a greatly experienced Grunt Commander (Grunt Ultra). Eventually finding 'Refumee, they chased him into another part of the platform. 'Vadumee joined the Arbiter in his search on foot.The Arbiter (Level) He was reminded of his previous encounters with the Flood by a familiar "stench", moments before running into a battle between the Heretics and the Flood. After clearing out the area of "parasites", he split up with the Arbiter to gain reinforcements. A short time later they further pursued 'Refumee until he locked himself behind an unbreakable energy barrier. Giving up, 'Vadumee was about to turn away when the Arbiter volunteered to cut the cables holding up the mine, possibly drawing out the fugitive. The Commander agreed, giving his partner his prized Energy Sword. Leaving the Arbiter to his work, 'Vadumee and his remaining forces evacuated in a Phantom, and returned to High Charity.The Oracle (Level) Changing of the Guard s speak of the changing of the guard.]] Back in High Charity, the Jiralhanae were taking over the position of Honor Guard to the High Prophets. Expressing his disdain to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy, 'Vadumee was disgusted by this radical switch in tradition and customs. However, Truth refused to hear any more complaints, and the Elite was sent away, swearing to relay the Prophets' decision to the council. As he left, Truth muttered to himself "Politics, how tiresome."Sacred Icon (Level) cinematics The Search for the Sacred Icon Soon afterward, 'Vadumee was involved in the Covenant operation against the Flood and the UNSC Marines, to render aid to the Arbiter as he searched for the Activation Index deep inside the Quarantine Zone on Delta Halo. 'Vadumee landed to the Quarantine Zone in an Orbital Insertion Pod but was separarted from his squad during the fall. He held the Covenant camp at the foot of the Sentinel Wall alone until his squad and the Arbiter joined him. Afterwards, 'Vadumee left in a Phantom to command the Elite assault towards the Library. Later, he rejoined the Arbiter in a Spectre and helped him push through a Flood barricade to access one of the Gondolas that were the only way to enter the Library. 'Vadumee stayed behind to hold off the Flood while the Arbiter took the Gondola to reach the Activation Index. Deactivating Halo Word got out that the Prophet of Truth had his hands on the Sacred Icon and the Oracle and was going to begin the Great Journey. Commandeering a Wraith, 'Vadumee spotted a Scarab walker outside a Jiralhanae encampment. Making his way along the coast, a surprised 'Vadumee met up with the Arbiter, this time on a quest to find the Icon before Installation 05 could be activated. From the Arbiter, he learned of the murder of the Council and the treachery of the Brutes. The Elites were interrupted by the arrival of Tartarus' Phantom and its escorts as they entered the Control Room. Wishing to avenge their fallen brothers, 'Vadumee and the Arbiter attacked the surprised Jiralhanae and met up with a squad of Hunters and other Elites. There, 'Vadumee split up with the Arbiter again, and was not present when he escorted Sgt. Johnson to the Control Room. It is unknown exactly what happened to him, though it is assumed he attempted to take back a Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser that was hovering a distance from the battle area, as the last line spoken by 'Vadumee was "Then, I'm going to take the Cruiser back!"The Great Journey (Level) Some think this ship could have been the Shadow of Intent, but this theory is flawed, because the Shadow is an Assault Carrier, not a Cruiser. It may be true that the Shadow of Intent was another ship captured by 'Vadumee above the ring and he gave the command of the other Cruiser to another Elite. Afterwards After the Great Schism, 'Vadumee apparently removed the "ee" suffix from his name, signifying his departure from the Covenant military. He became known as "Rtas 'Vadum"The Tru7h about Co-Op in Halo 3. Second Battle of Earth Rtas 'Vadum took on the role of a Ship Master in the Separatist fleet during the Second Battle of Earth. He came to the aid of the Humans by glassing "half a continent", as put by Lord Terrence Hood, to destroy the infestation of the Flood. He later joined the Arbiter, John-117, 343 Guilty Spark, Lord Terrence Hood, and Miranda Keyes when a message from Cortana was found in the crashed Flood ship. He argued with Hood during the incident, stating that he would've destroyed all of Earth had the Arbiter not counseled him into helping the Humans instead. Battle of Installation 00 He went through the portal to participate in the Battle of Installation 00 in space, fighting off Brute ships while the Arbiter, John-117 and Avery J. Johnson deactivated the Ark. After the battle, the Arbiter returned to Earth, via half of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, when half of the ship made it through in the Portal. John, being on the other half of the Dawn, was left in space. The Arbiter crash-lands the ship on Earth, after the war was over. When the Arbiter returned to his ship, Rtas took them both back home to Sanghelios, to make sure that it is safe. Name He was formerly known as Rtas 'Vadumee before the Great Schism, at which point he dropped the "ee" suffix and became Rtas 'Vadum.Halo Graphic Novel, page 6 Before his real name was discovered, he was mostly referred to by the unofficial fan-name "Half-Jaw", because he is missing both his left mandibles. Trivia *'Vadum seems to express great care for those under his command, even Grunts. The latter is particularly unusual for an Elite. During the events of Succor, he is shown telling the Grunts to get behind the Elites. Most Elite commanders would have sent the Grunts on ahead as cannon fodder. In his first shown conversation with the Arbiter, he tells him "These are my Elites. Their lives matter to me, yours does not." To which the Arbiter replies "That makes two of us." *'Vadum is also one of the first Elites to address John-117 as "Spartan", rather than "Demon" in Halo 3. *'Vadum is one of only three Elite NPC shown carrying his weapon in his left hand, at least once (The others are an Elite Minor in the level "The Oracle", and the Arbiter in a cutscene also from the Oracle). This occurs during the level Quarantine Zone, in which he leaves the Arbiter to do battle with the Flood, saying "On your way, Arbiter. I'll deal with these beasts." *'Vadum is the only Ultra featured that does not have black/steel as his secondary armor color. This may hint that secondary colors play an important role in an Elite's armor, much like modern day function badges play on military uniforms. Black may hint at infantry or ground combat positions while olive, as in 'Vadum's case, may hint at SpecOps, or, it may simply imply that 'Vadum is a slightly higher/lower rank or position than a normal Ultra. In Halo 3, 'Vadum's armor appears completely white. *'Vadum is the only Covenant NPC that is totally immune from all harm in game, much like his human counterparts, Sergeant Avery Johnson and Commander Miranda Keyes. *Despite being an Ultra, 'Vadum is seen answering directly to the High Prophets, not a Zealot. It may be that his position of SpecOps Commander may be a special rank, somewhere between Ultra and Zealot (Like a Colonel General). *'Vadum is the only Elite to feature the "Eye Glitch", when he uses Active Camo, his green eyes are still visible even though his body is not. It is only seen on the Arbiter level titled, The Oracle. *It is possible to have Rtas 'Vadum fight with you when you fight the Brutes on the bridge, the prison area and all those places up to the battle before you enter a Banshee, just melee him a few times with a weapon and use something to block his path. He will then join you. If not then melee him to the areas. *If you get the Grunt Birthday Party Skull and take down Rtas 'Vadum's shields and aim a weapon at his head, he won't die but will jump up and down in every explosion. The same is true for Sergeant Johnson. *Rtas 'Vadum is one of, if not the only Elite in Halo 3 to wear a combination of armors. He wears the combat helmet but the rest of the armor is the assault variant. *An Elite body identical to that of Rtas 'Vadum can be found just inside the crashed, Flood-infested ship on the level Floodgate in Halo 3, with the same white armor permutations and missing both his left mandibles. There is also one missing three mandibles, and a third with assault armor on but with the fins of Combat armor as well. *Joyride Studios had originally planned to produce Rtas 'Vadumee Action Figures in the eighth series of the Halo 2 8-inch figures, but the production was canceled because they felt it was pointless to release another Elite figure with a different paint job. *During the "directors" commentary in the Halo 3 Special Edition he is referred to as the "Special Operations Commander of the Covenant" possibly meaning that he is in charge of all SpecOps and would be higher than a Zealot. This is possible being he commanded his own fleet in Halo 3. Production Notes "Rtas 'Vadum" was voiced by Robert Davi in Halo 2 and Halo 3. The Rtas 'Vadum model for Halo 2 was created by Marcus R. Lehto. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters)